During periods of non-use, particular electrical devices are maintained in a standby mode, wherein the electrical device consumes standby power. It has been estimated that about ten percent of the average amount of household power consumed in Australia is due to electrical devices consuming standby power.
Therefore there exists a need for an apparatus which reduces standby power consumed by an electrical item during periods of non-use.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.